usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 Plus Megaman (Nintendo Switch)
=Super Mario 3D Universe (UUM's version)= ---- Super Mario 3D Universe is a Mario game created by UUnlockedMario for the Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to the 2013 Wii U game, [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_World Super Mario 3D World], which itself is a sequel to the 2011 Nintendo 3DS game [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_Land Super Mario 3D Land]. Like every Mario platformer ever, it features new levels, power-ups, enemies, and bosses. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_3D_Universe_(UUM%27s_version)# show Gameplay Super Mario 3D Universe functions much like its two predecessors, being a linear 3D platforming game with gameplay similar to the 2D games. Like its direct predecessor, 3D Universe features several playable characters, and the ability to move freely on the world maps. As always, the player clears a level by reaching the Goal Pole at the end. The player can also collect Shines throughout the levels, which function like Star Coins or Green Stars. In each level, the player fights at least one powered-up specimen of a regular enemy, which is treated like a miniboss. After the player defeats the enemy and clears the level, the defeated enemy becomes playable. On each world map, there is a location where the player can switch out their regular playable character for an enemy. Additionally, if there are fewer than four players, they can set up CPU enemies. Some levels have 2-3 powered-up enemies, with some even being optional. Story Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette have been invited on a cruise by Peach and Daisy. However, Wart, who has been inexplicably revived, appears and wreaks havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom. After reintroducing himself, he decides to kidnap Daisy. Daisy attempts to fend Wart off, but ultimately fails. Wart carries her in a bubble to the World 1 castle, and Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Toadette, decide to go rescue her. Wario and Waluigi, hiding behind a hill, decide to join them. It is likely implied that the two had planned on sneaking on the cruise. Nabbit, hiding behind another hill, also joins for unknown reasons. Throughout their journey, Mario and company encounter powered-up specimens of regular enemies, who have been enchanted by "elements". For whatever reason, these enemies decide to join the heroes upon their defeat. These enemies are not defeated in one hit like their regular counterparts. Instead, they are more or less treated as minibosses. After Mario and crew defeat King Totomesu and rescue Daisy in World 1-Castle, a strange spaceship appears, with Tatanga piloting it. Here, it is revealed that Tatanga is the one who revived Wart. He also reveals that he powered-up those enemies, and has brainwashed the Koopa Troop. Tatanga soon flies off in his ship, and the heroes chase after him. Playable characters There are 15 main playable characters (8 available from the start, and 7 being unlockable), and 60 playable enemies, making there 75 playable characters in total. Each playable enemy has a primary and secondary attack, which can be executed with the Y and X buttons respectively. Main playable characters Playable enemies :Click here Enemies This is a list of the Cutiecoo enemies you face! Cutiecoo: Anything beats 'em Cutiedroid: Like Koopas. Can come in flying version. Jump on them. Mercutie: Swimming Cutiecoos. Breath kills them. Cutie Soldiers: Big, tough Cutiecoos! Use triple B ability to put their lights out. Cutie Piranha: Cutiecoo Piranha Plants. Use Breath. Cutie Subs: Cutiecoos in subs. Use Torpedoes. Cutie Stompers: Golem Cutiecoos. They are invincible! Cyber Koopa Cyber Paratroopa Mufti Guy Boo Guy Spear Guy Anti Guy Cyber Guy E. Cyber Guy Enemies Items Power-ups Other items & objects Other modes In addition to the main campaign of the game, Super Mario 3D Universe features additional modes. *'Coin Battle': The multiplayer-only mode from New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros U. returns. As always, the goal of this mode is to collect the most coins out of all the players. This time however, the player does not play as the main playable characters. Instead, they are restricted to the current playable enemies they have in their arsenal. Locally, up to four players can play this mode. Online, a maximum of eight players can play. *'Old Super Mario Bros.': This mode is essentially a remake of the original Super Mario Bros. with the graphics and physics of New Super Mario Bros. U (Deluxe). It also features enemies and power-ups introduced in later installments. Up to 4 players can play, with players 1, 2, 3, and 4 playing as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi respectively. Listed below are the true forms of the Fake Bowsers. **World 1: Goomba **World 2: Koopa Troopa **World 3: Boo **World 4: Shy Guy **World 5: Bob-omb **World 6: Hammer Bro. **World 7: Magikoopa New Super Mario World 2 features Nintendo Network support in the form of Super Miis. These features are first enabled on a given save file after progressing a bit into the game. Super Miis are created after the player clears a course without losing a life, and they perfectly recreate the player's movements throughout the course, automatically distributing them to other players. Using other features of connectivity, such as Download Play, feature free Super Miis, recreating a pre-input path. When the player finishes a level with a Super Mii contained into it, it gets a letter containing a power-up. The Nintendo Network settings for this title can be changed at any point by pausing the game and selecting the Nintendo Network icon button. Returning Elements This game retains its similarity with 3D and 2D Super Mario titles (with colorful blocks, the Tanooki Leaf, and Spikes); with some elements from past Super Mario games, like Galoombas, Chargin' Chucks, Biddybuds, etc. Stages are once again open yet linear, have a time limit, and end by grabbing the classic Goal Pole at the end. There are also various Superstars that the player can find. There are three in each level and they can be used in Mail posts. The path from the start of the level to the goal is no longer a straight shot, and the players would often have to use certain power-ups and items in order to find the way ahead. Additionally, the game also features a score system. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower and Ice Flower, make a return. The Mega Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. also makes an appearance. There are also several new power-ups and suits; The most prominent of the new power-ups is the Stack Helmet, a power-up that grants the player a clone, allowing them to press some types of switches, go to various platforms at once and defeat more enemies (granting more coins). Enemies From The Mario & Eario Game Snowbas Hollowees Sparkiates Cat Snowbas Goombas Paragoombas Marblites Cat Goombas Peeble Goombrats Big Snowbas Glirdos Bone Snake Goombas Goombrats Big Goombas Mach Punch Jiros Bone Goombas Glummies Golem Koopas Minins Sand Bones Koopa Troopas Paratroopas Dry Bones Yoshipedo Teds Ruby Octoombas BiddyBilly Bobs Biddybees Stoney Mountain Troopas Octoombas Biddybuds Biddybears Prongos Spinenut Galoombas Crocodires Flame Koopras Paladin Stingby Knights Galoombas T-Shrexes Mario-Masked Koopadders Stingbies Gravo Piranha Plants Venus Magic Traps Bone Piranha Plants Chomp-Munks Piranha Plants Venus Fire Traps Bone Piranha Serpents Chain Chomps Numackys Lakimoles Ruby Spinies Buzzy Bishops Pokeys Lakitus Spinies Buzzy Beetles Rock Bros Ice Bros Sulfur Bros Maraca Bros Drumstick Bros Hammer Bros Fire Bros Sledge Bros Sumo Bros Watermelon Cheep-Cheeps Spiny Deep Cheeps Green & Purple Porcu-Puffers Rip Van Bloops Cheep Cheeps Spiny Cheep Cheeps Porcupuffers Bloopers Porcu-Cheeps 1 Forest Koopacondas 2 Clampies Urchins Gushens Fish Bones 3 Zombosicises 4 5 Spike Eels Cooligans Snow Pokeys Bitefrosts 6 7 8 9 Uproots Wigglers Rexes Chargin' Chucks 10 11 Alephants 12 Monty Moles Rocky Wrenches Cefalokoopas Swoops 13 14 15 16 Bob-ombs Bullet Bills Banzai Bills Torpedo Teds 17 18 19 20 Li'l Brrs Li'l Cinders Magmaarghs Lava Bubbles 21 Shrexes 22 23 Thwomps Batterosses Whomps Whimps 24 25 26 27 Wallops Boos Peepas Bomb Boos 28 29 30 31 Spikes Bullies Broozers Draglets 32 33 34 Shy Guys Fly Guys Kritters Bosses In the game, there are 27 regular bosses, and 11 special bosses (marked with an *). All bosses appear from previo Controls Actions Contols Move/Run Circle Pad, D-Pad (Levels Only) Jump, Wall Jump (against wall), Crouch Jump (whilst crouching), Swim A/B Spin Jump, Spin Wall Jump (against wall) ZL/ZR Pick items (hold to keep, release to throw), attack (power-ups) X/Y Roll Fall from a platform to another without jumping, fall from a high place Crouch, Ground pound (mid-air), Dive (on water), Slide (on slope), Enter downpipe R Long Jump/Roll Jump A/B + Circle/D-Pad Frontwards, jump on the very left edge of a platform, jump while rolling Backjump A/B + Circle/D-Pad Backwards, jump on the very right edge of a platform Slight Camera Pan C-Stick Bubble (multiplayer only) L, go to the very left/right of the screen, fall down an abyss while other is still alive Pause START Choose Item SELECT Overworld Actions Action Controls Move/Run Circle Pad Camera Pan C-Stick Jump, Enter Stage (whilst near one) A/B Pick items (hold to keep, release to throw), attack (power-ups) X/Y Crouch, Slide (on slope), Enter downpipe R Pause START View Map SELECT Enter last played stage L/ZL Worlds The game features a large world map, consisting of 8 worlds, with 2 unlockable bonus worlds. Each world is connected by bridges (with an exception for World 4-World 5, as there's a small beach-like part). Unlike previous games, where players follow a simple path through the maps, the map here can be freely roamed with full control of the characters. Each world features a set of levels along with Toad Houses, Enemy Blockades, 3D Houses, Boss Blitz Huts (World Bosses only), and Enemies, which take off some coins when the player gets hit by them. The maps also contain items such as coins, 1-Up Mushrooms, Superstars, Power-ups, and other secrets like gates, hidden treasure areas and passageways to Bonus Worlds. The majority of them can be achieved by solving overworld-esque puzzles. When the player finishes a course with all Superstars, the ball ornament on the flagpole will be replaced with a golden Superstar. Then, the course can be replayed with a free optional Super Star. The player can also see which stage has been cleared with which characters on the Map Progression screen or when approaching a stage. When all the stages in a world have been cleared, the world can be replayed in Timely Mode, with 50 seconds on the timer only, and all the power-ups change into 10-second clocks. Enemies Enemy Description Locations Wooden Goomba Wooden Kug: A green and purple mushroom and the first enemy in the game, a stomp on this little creature's head will make it disappear. Wooded Kingdom Piranha Grove Whispy Woods Forest Jiggle Jungle Wooden Swinging Metool Wooden Octoomba: Green and purple octopus enemies that will walk back and forth and fire acid cannonballs at Lumbreeze and Rick. Whispy Woods Forest Sectonia's Palace Wooden Makoop Wooden Koopa: Green and purple turtles, they will chase after Lumbreeze and Rick, two stomps are needed to defeat them. Wooded Kingdom Jiggle Jungle Sectonia's Palace Stumpiranha Goomba Stumpiranha: Carnivorous plants that have been planted on the ground, they will try to bite Lumbreeze and Rick. Piranha Grove Jiggle Jungle Acid Jiro Acid Bro: A green and purple turtle that throws acid balls at Lumbreeze and Rick, two stomps can defeat it. Piranha Grove Sectonia's Palace Bark-Broom Bark-omb: Bomb enemies that will explode when approached, they can't be defeated. Wooded Kingdom Sectonia's Palace Wooden Power Muscler Woodomp: Humongous enemies that will try to faceplant Lumbreeze and Rick, when they faceplant, ground-pound them, defeating them. Jiggle Jungle Sectonia's Palace Big Woodle Dee Woodle Dee:Green and purple enemies that walk back and forth, a simple stomp will do the trick. Wooded Kingdom Piranha Grove Whispy Woods Forest Jiggle Jungle Big Woodle Doo Woodle Doo: Will fire acid beams at Lumbreeze and Rick when approached, a stomp can defeat them. Whispy Woods Forest Sectonia's Palace Leafy Magikoopa Bronto Bark: Flying enemies that will home in on Lumbreeze and Rick, a stomp will kill them. Whispy Woods Forest Jiggle Jungle Big Leafy Leo Leafy Leo: Blows acid at Lumbreeze and Rick, can be defeated an Axe Throw or Fire Breath . Jiggle Jungle Sectonia's Palace Red Jammerjabush Jammerjabush: They will spin their staffs at Lumbreeze and Rick, they can be defeated by a stomp. Sectonia's Palace Green & Purple Power Muscler Capgreen: A green and purple haniwa statue with a mushroom cap that will move back and forth, he needs two stomps to defeat. Wooded Kingdom Whispy Woods Forest Green Onya Greendo: Spiky ball enemies that only appear within two boss battles, they can't be defeated, but they can be dodged. Whispy Woods Forest Sectonia's Palace Turbulent Area Your Name Email Have you dreamed up the next Mario game? Email me! Go back to Lemmy's Drawing Board. Go back to my main page. Stages Prehistoric Kingdom Enemies: Dino-Mets, Dinobas, Koopa-Toothed Tigers, Gemstone Clubsaurs, Jurassic Krushas, Torch Bros., Tubba Koopas, and Elite Jurassic Krushas Levels: Dino Rhino Jungle, Torch Forest, elociraptor Volcano Boss: Larry Koopa Talisman: Golden Dinosaur Breathing Gold Flame This place is prehistoric! Mario and Luigi's first quest is to get past the stone ages and make it into the volcano. With E. Gadd's Warp-Watch, Mario and Luigi can go to different time periods. Enemies guard the forests and swamps. Go through a few tasks, defeating enemies while catching treasure. Once you pass the Dino Rhino Jungle you'll face the mini-boss, Dino Dino Rhino. He's huge; avoid his crush attack and fire spew. Ground pound his head three times to win. Then you must go through the Torch Forest, in which fire and lava have been spread. Now once they pass the fiery forest they'll face Torch Scorch, a torch who's red and as big as a normal Dino Rhino. Avoid his fiery charge and his fireball attack and quickly throw him into the puddle. Then he'll fizzle. Three times beats him. Now you must go through the spiral down Velociraptor Volcano. If you make it, good for you. Kill all the enemies and you'll be at the bottom of the volcano and go into the battle arena and fight Larry. Medieval Kingdom Enemies: Mettaur Knights, Blade Jiros, Koopa Knight Soldiers, Koopa Armortroopas, Wizard Joe Ds, Goblimp Knights and Armored Rexes Levels: Spellcaster Village, Soldier Plains, and Koopa Knight Castle Boss: Iggy Koopa Talisman: Platinum Sword (too small to fight with but very neon on the edges) We are in the medieval times! The time with swords, armor and villages. Unfortunately this level will be a little harder than the previous level. Magikoopas can make you lighter or heaver. Lighter makes you have 2 health and a little wind will blow you away. Heavy makes you very slow and enemies can slice you easily. After collecting items and defeating several enemies in Spellcaster Village you'll face the mini-boss, Mighty Might, on a mountain. He is a muscular Koopa who's pretty stupid. His punch and swordslash is hard to avoid. Make him charge off the mountain. That's going to hurt for a week. Now Soldier Plains has several Blade Goombass. Defeat many enemies and soon you'll face another mini-boss, Banzai Bill! He's actually easy. He homes in on you though. Go to the top of the hill quickly and pick him up and throw him into a spike ball. OUCH! Just like Bowser in Super Mario 64. Three times and he'll explode. Now you must explore the great Koopa Knight Castle. Kill many enemies blocking your way and you will make it to the top. There it's a circular battle arena on top of the castle, and you'll fight Iggy. World War Kingdom Enemies: Bullet Bros, Pony Joe Neos, War Galoombas, War Cannon Joes, Rocket Grolems, Buzzard Bombers, and Bazooka Pony Joes Levels: Cannon Gardens, Bob-omb Base, and Mine Mainland Boss: Roy Koopa Talisman: Bronze Rocket (not a real rocket but it's very reflective and shiny!) World War! This place is apparently crazy for a mission but Mario is not scared. Luigi may be. But you'll need more skill this time. Bob-ombs can paralyze you, Missile Marvins deliver a vertical homing attack, Sniper Bills are Bills that shoot three smaller Bills! Torpedo Teds are on ceilings. Cannon Gardens has most of the enemies, like Bullet Bills and Sniper Bills. Once you reach the end you'll see Big Bob-omb. He's harder now than he was in Super Mario 64. Grab Big Bob-omb and throw him into a Bullet Bill passing by. He'll send out Bob-ombs and try throwing you far away. After getting shot three times he'll be done for. Now you go through Bob-omb Base, which is very explosive and requires stealth. You must get past and defuse all the Bob-omb security systems. After you make it out alive and get five huge dynamite sticks and a fuse you'll blow up the base and face the mini-boss, Bob-omb Mom. Apparently she's pink. Avoid her stomp, roll, and her pink Bob-omb minions. Pick her up and throw her into an electrical line, and make sure it'll come to her quickly enough or she'll just get back up. Three electrocutions and this bomb mom will be defused. Now avoid plenty of mines, get items, and kill some enemies. Then you'll be surrounded by electric lines and you'll face Roy. Pirate Kingdom Enemies: Shark-hrannas, Bandana Bones, Swabby Goombuds, Cutlass Bros, Barrel -Throwing Monkings, Boombas, Pirate Kritters, and Buckler Koopas Levels: Scallywag Station, Arrgh Grotto, and Treasure Cavern Boss: Wendy O. Koopa Talisman: A silver skull with cross-swords. Very shiny and it can blind you if it reflects the sun at you. To the pirate ages. This place has a boat, an underground hideout, and a cavern of loot. Luigi is best here. Pirate Koopas match swords with you, Captain Goombas attempt to headbutt, and Bazooka Koopa launches a rocket at you. This place is pretty long so be careful of enemies and barracks that have tough sequences of patterns. In Scallywag Station once you pass the barracks of tough patterns you'll face Bullet Bernard. He homes and is very fast. Lead him into a cannon and QUICKLY GET TO THE CANNON in three seconds and launch him into a target. When it hits a target a boulder will fall on him. Three times and you've won! Now Arrgh Grotto is the hardest level so far, with many patterns, lots of enemies, and not too many items. The mini-boss is apparently Cortez! Cortez is way easier this time. Avoid his sword slash and when he jumps around. Make him hit his sword at a crumbled part of the rink and boulders will fall on him. Four times and you've won. Now in Treasure Cavern, lots of items and candy rings will be passing by. Not that many enemies appear here. After you pass the rainbow part of the hallway you'll be dropped down to a treasure-filled place similar to Cortez's rink except with water and pillers. You'll then fight Wendy. Ice Age Kingdom Enemies: Snowball Thrown, White Magikloopas, Freezies, Ice Bazooka Guys, Glacier Throwillas, Metall B-Zeros, and Ice Bazooka Guraguras Levels: Snowy Palace, Freezing Sanctuary, and Halls of Frostbite Boss: Lemmy Koopa Talisman: Golden Snowball with ice chunks surrounding it. It's also very shiny and always frozen at least as cold as -20. Boy it's cold! But something very scary, we see. We see Larry frozen! Whoa! But you can't release him. He is dead in frozen ice. Keep going to the palace of two-ton ice. Either Mario are Luigi is good. Snowball Koopas throw snowballs that can freeze you to death, Ice Bazooka Goombas shoot huge snowballs at you, Freezies will stun you in a block of ice, Snow Monsters will try to brawl with you, and White Magikoopas cast ice spells and heavy spells. In Snowy Palace lots of enemies appear and you must light candles with fireballs. Once you pass the halls of icy flames you'll enter an arena and battle the mini-boss, Giant Freezie. He only slides around. Grab fireballs and avoid icy missiles. 12 fireballs will melt this beast. Now you must go through a very hard and a little short level, Freezing Sanctuary. There are many, many stalactites and White Magikoopas! There are also more platforms that are hard to get through. Once you pass the huge blue door you'll face the mini-boss known as Guardian Ice Monster. As usual, use the fireball attack on him. Shoot his face and avoid his stomp attack and his mallet that makes shockwaves. Sixteen fireballs at his face will melt him. Now pass the halls of frostbite killing enemies, getting items and avoiding stalactites. Eventually you'll be dropped into a throne room with a rink. You'll then face Lemmy in a fun battle. Future Kingdom Enemies: Robo-Chucks, Cyber Ninjuns, Blimparfs, Mecha Pony Joes, Robo-Koopaleons, Mecha Troopeas, Bob-ombs, Robotic Shy Guy, Laser Joe Es Levels: Cybernetic City, Mecha Crater, and Technology Fortress Boss: Ludwig Von Koopa Talisman: Silver and Neon Rocket. Mostly a badge but the neon is shiny and beautiful. Oh yeah! The future! The day of tomorrow. Before we come here we get a shock. Larry gets away from the ice and tries to get to Bowser's Castle. This just can't be good. Anyway, this place is pretty tough to get through. Also you are Metal Mario or Metal Luigi here. Rocket platforms are going in seriously tough patterns. Annoying enemies are here and, most importantly, riding the platform to the end of Technology Fortress. Robo-Koopas shoot missiles, Mecha Troopas drop bombs, Cyber Goombas headbutt as usual, Bob-ombs explode furiously, Robotic Shy Guys shoot laser blasts, and Laser Eyes shoot laser beams at you. In Cybernetic City, once you pass the four giant robots, you'll face the mini-boss, Robo-Magikoopa. He'll only shoot objects that make you a giant block of metal. Destroy him by shooting fireballs out of your fireball bazooka. Overheat him and you'll win. It takes at least thirty fireballs. Now you are in Mecha Crater, the toughest level so far for real. There are too many enemies, and you have to avoid touching the electrocuting ground. It takes three minutes to pass this, but keep getting jetpack fuel at the right time. Eventually you'll face Mecha Bob-omb. Avoid his grinding roll and his electric beam. Pick him up and throw him to an electrocuting square six times and you win. Now you have to go to the fortress of technology known as Technology Fortress. Here's the hardest part. Ride the platform to the boss. Ride through the fortress, getting items and killing enemies. Then you'll soon appear at the stage power system, an electrical arena where you fight Ludwig. Revolutionary Kingdom Enemies: Revolutionary Jiros, Revolutionary Gulpits, Revolutionary Mettaurs, Red Coated Spikes(Enemies), Revolutionary Piranha Lotuses, Revolutionary Joes Levels: President's Lair Boss: Morton Koopa Jr. Talisman: Gold and bronze hat with many stars No enemies, one Mushroom, and one hallway to a golden door. You'll see "Danger" five times and then the boss is Morton. He is the toughest boss so far. Beat him and get to Bowser. Dark Mushroom Kingdom Enemies: Army Pony Joes, Fire Kritters, Super MetJacks, Bullet Bills, Podoboos, Koopas, Hammer Bros, Mechakoopas, Dark Gremins Levels: Bowser's Castle and Bowser's Throne Room You go through the castle of Bowser. Thus, this is the hardest level. There are too many Bullet Bills, Podoboos, Koopas, and Mechakoopas. Mechakoopas mess up your controls, and Podoboos can really overheat you. If you remember Outrageous from Super Mario World, it's like that except with lava. Oh, and he placed his castle in the Mushroom Kingdom making it dark. Once you reach the fiery battlefield you'll face Kamek. Kamek turns extremely huge. He'll shoot huge triangles that mess up your controls, squares that make you dizzy, and fiery circles that damage you. Push him into the pit. This is similar to Roger the Potted Ghost except twice as hard. When you hear a blasting sound, move away from him. Once he falls in the pit, he'll die. Now you'll be sent to Bowser's Throne Room, on top of the castle! The final showdown begins here. Klockwork Kingdom Enemies: Larry Koopa! Levels: Time For Trouble You must fight Larry Koopa as he gets his revenge on you. You fight through a vortex. Defeat Larry to beat the game. You must get every single Time Star by beating every level in the correct time. Some are hard and some are easy. Twister Man's Stage Turbulent Area is Twister Man's stage in Mega Man 12, taking place in the skies, with strong wind attempting to blow Mega Man off platforms. Many flying enemies can be found here, and the R Plate can be acquired here. After Twister Man is defeated, no more strong wind will appear. Anti-Eddie, Adhering Suzy, Lyric, Metall, Pipicock, Turbulent Gabyoall, Propellip, Boufooh, Peat, Count Bomb, Twister Jiro High-Voltage Factory Static Man's Stage High-Voltage Factory is Static Man's stage in Mega Man 12, taking place in a factory powered by Static Man's electricity. When StaticMan is defeated, the factory will be in its powered-down state, like Zappers being deactivated, Jellectrofish not being able to zap the ground, etc. There is a secret area which has a Super Tank and the U Plate for the Super Adapter. Anti-Eddie, Electorb, Plazzappers, Spark Hornet Fiend, Static Shoe, Walking Plug, Elec Crosser, Elec Xtender, Propeller Eye S, Jellectrofish (sub-boss), Static Monking Thermal Vent Thermal Man's Stage Thermal Vent is Thermal Man's stage in Mega Man 12; a fire-themed stage with lava that instantly kills Mega Man when he touches them, though the Frost Lobber can freeze them and even open up a secret area where the S Plate can be found and acquired. Anti-Eddie, Exhaust Burner, Exhaust Burner XL, Jumping Fire, Dumperbot, Mawaru C, Thermal Spear Totem Tunnel Mine Quake Man's Stage Tunnel Mine is Quake Man's stage in Mega Man 12. The stage takes place in an excavated mining area, with boulders that roll across the area, and Mega Man must outrun them until he reaches a safe area to avoid them completely. Anti-Eddie, Miner Joe, Screwdriller, Gorem, Pickman Diggerdozer, Pickman Minecart, Mawaru C, Golem Devil (sub-boss), Quake Jiro Sheer-Cold Temple Shiver Man's Stage Sheer-Cold Template is Shiver Man's stage in Mega Man 12, which takes place in an icy temple. Many walls can be melted with the Inferno Wave, leading to Life and Weapon Energy, Bolts, 1-UPs, a Energy Tank, a Weapon Tank, the H Plate, and even a secret boss fight with Bass. Anti-Eddie, Bomb Sleigh, Sniper Joe, Slider Penguin, Bunby Tank and Bunby Top, Cyrodragon (sub-boss), Bass (secret boss), Cyro Jiro Electromagnetic Scrapyard Shrapnel Man's Stage Electromagnetic Scrapyard is Shrapnel Man's stage in Mega Man 12, taking place in a scrapyard turned into a fortress using electromagnetic forces. There are many spikes (sharp scrap metal) in this area that instantly kills Mega Man if he touches them. Anti-Eddie, Shrapnel Mine, Batton, Shrapnel Count Bomb, Gockroach S, Gockroach S Nest, Shield Attacker, Shrapnel Ninjun Hot-Air Balloon Park Balloon Man's Stage Hot-Air Balloon Park is Balloon Man's Stage in Mega Man 12, taking place in an amusement park with balloons appearing to lift Mega Man up to higher places, ending with the blue bomber facing off Balloon Man in a bouncy castle. When Balloon Man is defeated, less balloons appear in the stage. Anti-Eddie, Count Balloon, Balloon Mine, Bunby Balloon, Pump Joe, Shield Attacker, Snowbot, Bunby Tank and Bunby Top, Balloon Mettaur Shooting Range Sniper Man's Stage Shooting Range is Sniper Man's stage in Mega Man 12, taking place in a military area where Sniper Man will try to hit Mega Man with his Special Weapon, Sniper Shot. The boss fight with Sniper Man takes place in an indoor shooting range. After defeating him, he will not appear to snipe Mega Man during the stage. Anti-Eddie, Apache Joe, Machine Gun Joe, Bunby Tank and Bunby Top, Sniper Charlie S Wily Stronghold Dr. Wily's Stage Wily Stronghold 1 Wily Stronghold 1 is the first stage of Wily Stronghold in Mega Man 12. Despite being a Wily Stronghold stage, the beginning of the stage takes place in the ocean surrounding the location (where Mega Man uses Rush Jetski to get across the sea), and the rest of it takes place in the exterior of the stronghold. Rider Joe, Pipicock, Gillish, Bombier, Surfing Metall, Motor Cannopeller, Derusu Bee, Machine Gun Joe R, Pickman, Peat, Yonbain, Bosskraken (sub-boss), Silver Krumbler Wily Stronghold 2 Wily Stronghold 2 is the second stage of Wily Stronghold in Mega Man 12. Unlike the previous stage, this stage takes place in the interior of the stronghold. Also, after beating the previous stage, the player immediately starts here (though their health and weapon energy is refilled). Anti-Eddie, Adhering Suzy, Frisk Cannon W, Dumperbot, Pipicock, Petit Devil, Exhaust Burner XL, Boufooh, Mini-Weapons Archive, Slime Devil Joe, Alpha Machine Gun Joe Wily Stronghold 3 Wily Stronghold 3 is the third and penultimate stage of Wily Stronghold in Mega Man 12. It takes place deeper into the stronghold, with much more obstacles to avoid. This is where Bass and Treble are fought, though in the second phase of the fight, they fuse with each other to create Super Bass. Anti-Eddie, Peat, Mobile Count Bomb, Rocket Count Bomb, Frisk Cannon W, Cannopeller DX, Bunby Tank and Bunby Top, Yonbain, Zappers, Twin Propeller Eyes, Barbarian Jiro, Bass &=Silver Razor Wheeloid= ,=Cold Crusher= Wily Stronghold 4 Wily Stronghold 4 is the fourth and final stage of Wily Stronghold in Mega Man 12, taking place at the homestretch of the stronghold. This is where Mega Man faces off all the previous Robot Masters before facing off against Wily in his Wily Beast Machine and Wily Capsule Omega. Wall Sniper, Robot Masters Rematch (boss #1), Wily Beast Machine (boss #2), Wily Capsule Omega (final boss) World Description Secrets Trivia *This game was originally conceived as a 2D platformer, ergo, a New Super Mario Bros. game. *The concept of the playable enemies having elements, and being treated as minibosses was inspired by the game's creator's personal liking towards the villains from the Skylanders franchise. The playable enemy concept was also partially inspired by Kirby Star Allies. **Regarding his opinions on the Skylanders themselves, he is completely indifferent. **Additionally, the elements which the playable enemies are enchanted by are the same as those in the Skylanders franchise (i.e. Air, Dark, Earth, Fire, Life, Light, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water). *Many of Geno's advantages and disadvantages reference his stats in Super Mario RPG. **Him running fast is an obvious reference to his high speed. **Him getting knocked back further by tougher enemies references his low defense. **His health meter having three hearts (as opposed to Donkey Kong and Bowser's five) is likely a reference to his low HP. **The attacks he uses in this game originated from Super Mario RPG. **His invincibility duration (which requires an Invincibility Star) being longer than the other characters' may be a reference to his true form being a star.